High Standards and Issues of Importance
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: In the Land of Hoenn, Lacie is new to being a trainer, she had grown up around Pokemon but is worried at the thought of her future. Her future is unsure, but unknown to her it is already set in stone. The future can be so unsure to a shy person, but once it starts she will no longer be able to turn away. This is her story and it's about to begin. (Pokemon Omega Ruby story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A dark place

* * *

><p>The back of the truck on the inside was dark, however from being in there for probably two hours Lacie had grown accustomed to the darkness, enough for it to be comfortable. The only problem was that it was cluttered and claustrophobic with junk from her old house, it almost made her wish that she had volunteered to sit in the front with her Mom.<p>

A box that was probably filled with books fell from a top shelf onto Lacie's head as the truck hit a bump. Growling from the impact Lacie threw the box away from her with an irritated glare sent its way.

"Stupid junk, this is what I get for having so many darn books!" She proclaimed in a harsh whisper before taking a deep breath and un-clenching her hands from the device in her hands. When the trip had commenced she had started reading her book but after gaining a small headache, had stopped.

The screen of the device blinked to life as she slid her thumb over the rugged button, causing life and a small figure to appear on the monitor. As if the recorded video could see me the man in it waved, his eyes fixed right above Lacie's head.

The glimmer would have made her headache worse but she had popped a pill into her mouth fifteen minutes ago so it was pretty much gone.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!" The man on the flat screen did a small fake bow, reminding Lacie of a medieval anime show. "Welcome to Hoenn, a grand place stocked full of Pokemon!" He straightened back up, scratching his head.

"My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor. And this is what we call Pokemon!" A smiling Birch whipped out a pokeball and suddenly a flash of light rang through the screen causing Lacie to reel back at the burst of light, she dropped the screen and landed on her back.

Blinking she stared up at the roof of the vehicle, giving a long sigh.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon." Birch said kindly, an animal chirping next to him.

_"I know, I'm not two!" _Lacie thought snappily, the remains of her headache causing her to frown as she got up. The chirping of the Pokemon growing louder as she did, as Lacie neared the screen she recognized the Pokemon bouncing up and down next to Birch. "Azurill...water type…"

Carefully Lacie picked the device back up and placed it at her side as she laid down on her back and closed her eyes.

"We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out." Lacie smiled as she heard a howl from outside the truck and just new they were almost there. Littleroot town was basically in the middle of nowhere, so it wasn't a surprise to hear wild Pokemon.

"And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokemon." Lacie opened her eyes at this, this was true; she didn't know much about Pokemon besides the Skitty her Mom kept as a pet. Dad had never let his Pokemon be around her, after certain incidents when I was little.

Lacie personally had been scared of them for awhile when she was young. She could still remember it perfectly.

**_Lacie smiled as she skipped down the grass, pretending she was hovering over a cliff, trying not to fall of. _**

**_Her stomach gave a soft shove causing her to giggle, shoving the rest of the picnic lunch into her mouth._**

**_ "Yummy!" She jumped up and down at the flavor of honey and jam mixing together in her saliva, it was so good! "Mommy, your sandwiches are so yummy and perfect!" Lacie turned to stare at the picnic table but instead found woods. Her eyes widened; she turned in every direction. Had she walked farther than she thought?_**

**_ "...M-Mommy? Daddy!" She turned rapidly, fear glossing over her eyes like glaze did over doughnuts. _**

**_ A loud crack surrounded behind her causing Lacie to turn around, fear shining in her eyes as bright as a flashlight.  
>"Oh, you scared me!" Behind her stood a Poochyena, its red eyes glinting as it eyed her up and down. "Hi, how are you Poochyena?" She knelt down to her knees and grinned at the Pokemon whose eyes widened extremely far and yelped as she tried to pet him; the Pokemon panicked and acted on instinct.<em>**

**_ Lacie screamed a shrill scream as Poochyena disappeared into the bushes, blood dripping from where he had bitten her on the wrist._**

Lacie held up her hand, she couldn't see that well in the dim light but she was able to see the outline of the crescent scar from the bite on her hand. She had been five the day that happened, twelve years since that day and yet she could still remember every detail, the luxuries breeze, the honey jam sandwich (which she no longer liked), and those eyes of the Poochyena.

"In fact," Lacie jumped, she'd forgotten that Birch was talking. "there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokemon. I do research to try and unravel those Pokemon mysteries. But that's enough about me! What about you?" Lacie sat up and stared at the screen as he asked this. "Are you a boy or a girl?" As Birch smiled two buttons on the bottom of the touch screen blinked to life, one blue that stated: BOY, and the red one that stated: GIRL. Knitting her brows Lacie pressed the red one, the display turned black and showed a keypad.

"Will you give me your name?"

"You do know you aren't supposed to give out personal info to strangers right?" Lacie muttered before entering her name in big block letters.

"So your name is 'Lacie'?" A 'yes' or 'no' filled the screen which she calmly pressed yes.

"Ah….I see!" The screen blinked and Birch filled the entire screen once more. "You're that Lacie! You're the one who's moving to Littleroot Town, where I live!" Lacie stared at the screen, she was beginning to get annoyed with all the exclamation marks on every sentence. Just as she was about to stretch when the feel of the car moving stopped, the loud sound of it sputtered to a deadly stop; and all was still.

Lacie heard a door slam shut and footsteps and suddenly the door to the back of the truck rattled. "Are you ready?" Her eyes flicked to the screen but it had gone black, how had he timed it so well? "Your very own adventure is now about to unfold!" The door began to slide open. "Be courageous and leap into the world of Pokemon where dreams, adventures, and friendships await!" A blinding light filtered through the door, Lacie brought up her hands at the glare. "I expect we'll be meeting soon. Come see me in my Pokemon lab later!" There was a beep and the device lay there silent, the door stopped opening to reveal Lacie's new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Hey guys! A new story, this one has been nagging me ever since I played the new Pokemon game. Now this is the first time writing a Pokemon story so don't hate me, I'm gonna change up some stuff and add some romance cause there are so many hot guys (and if you don't think the same, I'm sorry for you) So any of you brave enough to join me on our journey through Hoenn, lets go with our heads held high! Cause we gotta go catch them all!


	2. Chapter 2: Home?

Chapter 2: Home?

* * *

><p>Lacie warily stretched before standing up on shaky legs. Her feet were sleepy causing her to trip over a pokemon doll before grasping the edges of the door and pushing her head out into the bursting wind.<p>

The first thing she saw the sky, that deep blue sky with puffy cotton candy clouds floating past at fast paces; then the tall trees full of flourishing growth that pierced the edges of the sky. The branches waved at her as if trying to welcome her and Lacie suddenly felt calm. This was a new place, new people, new everything yet it was friendly and already wanted to welcome her.

Jumping from the truck she did a full turn to stare at the sky, the trees, and the small amount of buildings that lay in the middle of the forest.

"Beautiful…" She muttered under her breath, her headache disappearing with the comforting view. And to make the view even better Lacie looked up to see a plane powering itself across the sky, so high that it almost looked like a Taillow. "So beautiful." Her eyes trailed with it till she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lacie turned to look up at her Moms kind-hearted face.

"Lacie! We're finally here." Her Mom glanced over her body as if checking for injuries. "Was it difficult being in the back of the truck the whole time?" Lacie swatted her hand in front of her as if it was nothing causing her Mom to smile.

"This is Littleroot Town." Her Mom turned from her to glance around at the other buildings and the people walking around as if they had nothing to do in such a peaceful habitat. She quickly turned back to look at Lacie. "This is going to be our new home, what do you think of it?" She turned and looked around. "It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?" Lacie was about to answer but her Mom continued on. "And you get your own room this time, Lacie!"

Lacie turned away from her taking a deep breath. "It is...beautiful here Mother, it doesn't seem real." She said in a hushed tone as if it would break the serenity of the town, but it was broken as a car door slammed shut. Lacie turned around to see her little sister climbing out of the front of the truck, some hair that had pulled out of her ponytail wrapped past her face from the wind.

"Good afternoon Macy." Mom said as Macy made her way over to them, her hands trying to push up the loose hair strands.

"It was." She muttered angrily. Lacie looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh dear, what happened now?" Lacie new how much of a pain Macy could be so she wasn't surprised by her Mom's sigh.

"Look-" She tugged on the hair on both sides of her face. "Look at my hair! This disgusting place did _This_ to my hair!" Mom tried to say something but Lacie beat her to it.

"Macy, you were in the truck for the whole time and have only been out here for three seconds, your hair was already looking like a rat's nest before we left." Lacie said quietly gazing at the ground. "You're just trying to find a reason to hate the new place." Her eyes flicked to Macy to see her sister's reaction.

Macy's face turned red as her eyes narrowed at Lacie; she brought up her finger and pointed at her older sister. "Admit it Lacie, you _Hate _this place just as much as me! You can't tell me you don't, you liked home to!" She turned briskly to Mom. "This-" she pointed to the house. "is not _Home_, it will never be _Home _to me." Her voice rose with every 'house' she said.

Their Mom closed her eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath. "Come on you two, let us just go in and see what it's like inside." And with that she was gone.

Macy huffed loudly before yanking her hair out of the ponytail and was busying herself in putting it back up when Lacie grabbed her hand roughly.

"What?" She bit at her sister.

"You, that's what." Lacie said in a hushed tone, looking around her at the neighbors but none seemed to have noticed the young girls reaction.

"Oh, you're actually reacting to my outbursts? I thought you didn't like conflict, you shy jerk!" Lacie tightened her grip on her sister's arm causing her to shut up.

"Listen to me very carefully Macy, This house and everything is so we can be closer to Dad. Mom was always worried about him and it ran her down very much, this house and everything is for her; so go with it." Lacie let go allowing Macy to stroke her hand carefully. "And you never know, this place might not be so bad." Macy scoffed before going into the house.

Blinking Lacie turned to look at the trees and sky once more before quietly pulling out a digital camera and snapping a picture after getting the proper zoom. _"I think I can get used to living here." _When they had moved, Lacie had originally been disturbed by the thought; she hadn't had many friends since she was shy but the ones she had had, they were precious. But now they were thousands and thousands of miles away, back in Johto. She understood where Macy was coming from but...she wanted Mom to be happy, and this was the only way for her to attain that happiness.

The picture was perfect that showed up on the screen, Lacie was quite proud of her abilities with cameras, had been since she was young. Once she saved the picture Lacie went inside the new building that still smelled of new paint, her new home.

The two Machop from the Moving Company were rushing around the house placing boxes down, pushing heavy objects such as fridges and desks into their rightful places; it was quite a sight.

The house itself was indeed quite quaint but nice at the same time, right when you came in (on the right) was the living room/dining room where the table and TV were, then into a room that was the kitchen; a staircase headed up on the left, which was probably the bedrooms. Macy was nowhere in sight.

Mom came to stand next to Lacie with a wide smile that was bursting with joy. "See, Lacie! Isn't it nice in here, too?" Mom looked at her expectedly, when she didn't get a response Mom stepped forward and gazed at the two Machop.

"The moving company's Pokemon even help with the unpacking and clean-up. They really make moving a cinch!" Lacie's eyes shot to one of the Machop that marched over to stop behind Mom, Lacie was about to warn her but she was already turning from the slight noise the Machop made in its throat.

"Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it." Mom smiled and patted the Machop on its shoulder, it gave a tiny noise of appreciation before turning to Lacie who slightly tensed at the piercing gaze of the Pokemon. It made its way over to Lacie who flinched out of the way so it could get out the door but the Machop stopped in front of her and held out its hand in a tender way.

Lacie gazed at the hand, then into those ruby eyes. With tense hesitance Lacie brought up her hand and cupped it around Machops long muscular one. The skin slid across hers as Machop shook their hands, Lacie allowing it, not daring to move.

Quietly Lacie allowed her eyes to meet the Machops fierce ones, she swallowed. "Thank you for y-your assistance...Machops." She gave a quick nod of her head.

The Machop smiled before moving around her and exiting the door, the other right behind it. They left both Lacie and her Mom standing there staring at the door.

Lacie turned to find Mom smiling at her.

"Ahem..you should go see your new room upstairs, Lacie!" She said moving towards the kitchen, the smile ceased as she disappeared around the corner. "Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the move, you'll need to set the clock though. And a treat is waiting up there for you as well." Mom's voice turned mysterious at the hint of a surprise, urging Lacie up the stairs at a quick pace.

The hall was small and narrow and had four doors, two already had light shining under their doors so Lacie knew they were occupied, The other door opened to be a small bathroom that was pale and cute in its own way. The last door swung open, her hand leaving the cold door handle to enter her room, her own room. It was much bigger than her last which had been minuscule and had been shared with Macy.

Her old bed with the pale white sheets lay in the corner, beckoning to be slept on. Her TV lay in front of her bed, all the cables hooked up and ready for later use. And Lacie's desk that had been used everyday since she'd turned ten, lay in the top right corner across from the stairs. And to complete the room was her large stuffed Lapris doll, yeah it was childish, yeah it was huge and useless but she loved that stuffed doll.

"Welcome to Littleroot Lacie." She muttered under her breath before drifting over to the new clock that was white with tiny blue butterflies covering the corner, the arms in it lay still as if time itself had frozen right at midnight.

With delicate fingers Lacie pried it from the wall and set the correct time, the ticking of the clock started in a rhythm. "Perfect." She huffed in approval before turning to see a small wrapped package on her desk, barely the size of her hand.

Lacie bit her lip in concentration as she grasped the present and opened it with swift movements of a pro. A tiny box under the wrapping revealed a new pair of headphones! Lacie was very shy, but that was around people so as soon as she saw the headphones she jumped up and down and did a fist pump.

"Yes, thank you God!" Lacie finished the dance with a twirl, wrapping the headphones around her neck as she did so. Her last pair had stopped working randomly, she hadn't been happy.

The smile was still new on her face when Mom suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, her door opening to reveal her beaming face.

"Do you like your new room? It's a nice change from sharing a room with your sister." Lacie gave an appreciative nod.

"It's great. Thank you for the new headphones, I needed a new pair." Lacie smiled kindly towards her Mom who seemed to realize a small amount of breath she'd been holding in apparently.

"That's good, I was hoping it would be satisfactory..now if only we could get Macy to be comfortable here…" She sighed before placing her hands on her hips. "The Machop finished moving everything downstairs, everything is done." Suddenly Mom's Skitty ran into the room and went to stand in between her Mom's feet, it meowed at Lacie who waved at it.

"Oh I have a wonderful feeling about this place!" Mom explained breathing in before rushing back down the stairs. Skitty and Lacie looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure Skitty…" Skitty tipped its head at her. "This place seems to good to be true, I feel on edge for some reason even though-" She glanced out the window. "Even though it is peaceful, something is going to happen." Skitty meowed before hopping up into Lacie's hands. If it had been any other Pokemon Lacie would have shied away but she had known Skitty since she was born and knew Skitty would never hurt her, so she wrapped her skinny arms around the delicate creature and hugged the warm body to her stomach and chest.

"Shall we go then?" Skitty meowed loudly as if saying 'get going already'. "OK, ok!" With her free hand Lacie scratched the back of her head before walking out into the hall. Macy stuck her head out of her bedrooms door to catch Lacie's head before making the turn on the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author:<strong>_ Another chapter, this one is quite longer then the last :)

Also, thank you to all those who reviewed; whether they were critical or not. I know my story is alot like the game (it is supposed to be) but I'm sure there are some people that haven't played the game and would read this ( I personally know some of them) and after being disappointed for the last time for the lack of any romance in them I started writing on this, not to publish or anything but when I was done with the first chapter I had to put it up. It was defining urge, so I did.

I promise to keep writing on my other stories but I have come down with some...well I guess it technically isn't boredom, I just don't feel like writing on my Death Note or Akatsuki one (sorry to those who are unhappy) when I get the driving need and lose my boredom I will write on them once more!

(And to those who read all my stuff and saw this) thank you for staying and reading all my stuff!

Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Fear can't hold everyone back

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Lacie had just reached the bottom of the stairs when her Mom who was sitting in a chair in front of the TV, waved her over.<p>

"Lacie, come here; it's about the Petalburg city gym! I bet your Dad will be on!" There a second of showing a birds-eye view of the gym before jumping to show Dad being in the middle of huge battle, Lacie could see the concentration in her Dad's eyes and was proud. Her eyes quietly flicked to Moms and saw the devotion for Dad in her eyes. Was love like that? Complete and utter devotion to another that you couldn't be happy without them? What was it like to be so dependent on someone?

Lacie sighed and wondered if she would find someone like that, or ever. If she did, however, she wouldn't want to be do dependent; Lacie wanted to be strong.

"We brought you this grand interview of the gym and its leader, live from Petalburg city gym!" The screen went to a commercial about some weird Corporation called _Devon._

"Darn...it already ended." Mom said sadly before rubbing her left eye, Lacie turned to stare; had she been crying? _"I guess she misses Dad more than I thought."_ "Anyway, I have to tell you Lacie. One of Dad's old friends lives in town. You should have heard from what you heard from the device on the way over. Professor Birch lives next door. You should go and introduce yourself." She said happily as Macy made her way into the kitchen from the staircase, she sent them a small glare before brushing into the kitchen.

"So Mom, tell me." Macy cut into their conversation as fast a quick attack. Lacie stilled praying to God that Macy would be kind. "Since we're now in Hoenn, is it ok for me to set off again?" Lacie nodded finally understanding the real reason why Macy had hated the reason for moving. Mom and Dad had pulled her out of her journey to be a trainer, she had recently beaten the third gym back in Johto.

When they had been younger the professor back in Johto had offered Lacie a Pokemon but she had declined knowing that Mom needed someone at home since Dad wasn't. And so Macy had offered to go instead, thus was born a trainer in their family.

"Oh, well if you want to Macy. But you'd have to start over with the first gym again." Macy sighed loudly making a big deal of it as she guzzled a glass of orange juice she retrieved from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Macy, you're a powerful trainer; better than I ever would have been. You'll get back up there again." Lacie said with a smile which Macy stared at suspiciously. "So Mom, I'm gonna go say hi to our neighbors, be back in a flash!" Lacie turned waving a hand goodbye.

Outside was just as warm and peaceful as it had been when Lacie had gone in fifteen minutes ago, she understood Macy's hate for place but it was just so nice, she scowled. But nice things could be bad sometimes, they could turn around and bite you like an Ekans.

The grass bent under her feet as Lacie made her way to a house next to hers, the mailbox had the name 'Birch' painted on it in green letters. One of the neighbors who was in his garden waved at her as she knocked on the door. Lacie shyly waved three of her fingers at him, her face reddening at the attention of a stranger.

Barely a second had passed when the door opened and Lacie met an older women's brown eyes, the wrinkles around them crinkled as she smiled at Lacie.

"Well hello young one, I haven't seen you around before." She stared at Lacie who guessed this would be the best time to introduce herself.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Lacie Vance. My family and I just moved here from the Johto." The older women who must have been professor Birch's wife, nodded.

"Ah, I remember my husband saying something about a young girl coming around; we have a boy a few years younger than you. He has been quite excited to meet you ever since Birch came to tell us! Last time I checked he was in his room. Why not go up and say hi?" She gestured to the stairs and rushed to the kitchen when a phone rang from around that area.

Lacie was left standing by the door gazing around, it was just like her house but backwards, the living room and kitchen was all on the left and the stairs on the left.

Remembering the invitation Birch's wife had given, Lacie quietly made her way up the stairs and down the hall from where she heard quiet muttering; she was sure that the professor wasn't here since he hadn't come to greet her. So the muttering had to be this son she had been told about.

The door knob was warm as Lacie's fingers circled it and twisted, it opened to reveal a warm atmosphere. The room was painted a dark blue with random posters of rockstars and pokemon decorating it.

Lacie's look around the room stopped in front of her at seeing the back of a boy who was much shorter than her, his shaggy brown hair was short and lay around his head in a canopy but it was swiftly covered with a white hat that had a long top that hug over. A black shirt with random red stripes covered his top and grey shorts with sneakers finished the outfit. How old had his Mom said he was? A few years younger, what was he, ten?

Taking a deep breath Lacie cleared her throat, the boy jumped and turned to look her way. His eyes widened.

"Who are you!?" He demanded slightly take aback that Lacie was in his room, she suddenly regretted coming up, now she had to explain.

"U-Um well, my family and I just moved here from the Johto. I came to say hello to the professor but I was told to say hi to you as well. M-My name is Lacie, nice to meet you." Lacie held her hand out which hung for a second in mid-air as the boy thought and looked at her.

"Ah, so you're Lacie. I thought you were supposed to move here next week!" He swung his hand and gripped hers in a tight grip. "Names Brendan, it's great to meet you Lacie." Lacie sighed in appreciation, she had been worried there for a second. What were you supposed to do when someone didn't offer their hand to yours? But now her worries were gone, but she still wasn't completely comfortable around Brendan.

Lacie stopped thinking as she caught sight of the pokeballs that were strapped around Brendan's waist, they caught the light and shone slightly. Brendan laughed when he caught her looking at them.

"Aren't they cool?" He pulled one out and it opened, thankfully it was empty. "I actually want to be friends with friends with Pokemon all over the world." Brendan stared at the empty pokeball. "And then when Dad..I mean the professor told me that you were moving here, I was hoping we could be friends." He smiled at me, his blue eyes shining under a few stray strands of hair that poked down from the hat. "But that can wait, we have only just met after all! I gotta let you get used to the place first!" He laughed before his face contorted into shock and worry, Lacie cocked her head one way in confusion.

"Um...are you ok?" She asked while bringing her hand up timidly.

"Darn it, I was supposed to be heading out with my Dad and help him catch some pokemon. I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but I've gotta go Lacie." He ran past me. "See you later!" He waved quickly at the door before disappearing down the stairs.

Lacie couldn't help but smile, she liked Brendan; he seemed nice but really young.

Chuckling to herself she went down the stairs and out after seeing that Brendan's Mom was still talking on the phone, but still waved at her.

Being outside Lacie was allowed to breath, she hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath since talking to Brendan. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so shy, Lacie used to wonder if she would ever be able to change but it seemed so impossible.

She was just in the middle of passing the sidewalk that led out of the city into the forest when a young boy ran head first into her, Lacie yelped falling down onto her butt. Sighing she turned to look at the boy and suddenly wasn't so shy, this was nothing more than a kid, maybe about seven or eight.

"You ok?" Lacie stood and helped the boy up who rubbed his wet eyes, she brushed his clothes of to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine but…" He turned and pointed to the entrance to the town. " I heard screaming. Please, you gotta go check if they're all right!" The box yelped jumping up and down as if having a tantrum. Lacie knitted her eyebrows together before looking in the way he pointed, was he just making this up? Or was there someone who needed her assistance?

Swallowing the brush of fear that had snuck into her brain, Lacie pushed past the kid and took off running towards the exit/entrance. She was in only a few feet when she realized she'd just run into woods, dark creepy woods. Lacie calmed her breathing and continued on, someone needed her help. She wasn't about to leave them.

Coming into a clearing Lacie quickly saw an older man who was neither skinny or fat running from a Poochyena, the site of the pokemon sent that fear, she had tried to stomp down, back with much force, it clouded everything in her brain.

One deep breath.

"Help Me!"

Two deep breaths.

"Hey, kid! Please. You gotta help me!"  
>Three deep breaths.<p>

"I'm my bag, there are some pokeballs!"  
>Lacie's eyes opened.<p>

The fear disappeared as she saw the fear in the older mans eyes, she bit down her own fear and jumped over to his bag, tearing it open to reveal three pokeballs, their tops catching the light and sending up specks of light her way.

Lacie didn't even hesitate, she grasped the nearest ball and propelled herself away from the bag and stood in front of the Poochyena before throwing the pokeball.

A burst of light appeared as the ball clipped open, the light dripped away to reveal an orange type bird with short stubby wings that were definitely not for flying, a small yellow beak and dark black eyes that closed as the bird happily said its name.

"Tor! Torchic!" The name registered in Lacie's brain as she caught Torchic's eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Torchic seemed to smile and Poochyena suddenly came rushing at it. Lacie had an urge to jump in front of the bird to protect it but held herself back.

_"A move….gotta use a move.." _Her Mom had once told her that her device that she had used to watch the professor could be used for such a task. Lacie brought it at and pointed it at Torchic who was glaring at the Poochyena who had tripped. The screen burst to life and showed a small picture of the pokemon. It new the moves scratch, growl and ember.

Poochyena was on the move again, Torchic looked back at Lacie who looked at them seriously.

"Torchic, use ember!" Torchic reeled its head almost all the way back and threw it forward to let loose a small burst of fire at the Poochyena. It hit making Poochyena yowl in agony, it shook its head angrily. Looking down at the device Lacie noticed that it also showed how far Poochyena's energy had gone down, she smiled.

"Torchic, my friend, use ember once more!" She said calmly shifting to place all weight on one leg as she breathed in calmly. Torchic cried its name before throwing another ball of fire and suddenly the Poochyena fell over and lay still.

The adrenaline that had pumped into Lacie's veins rushed away leaving a shell behind, she fell to her knees. She had just used a pokemon, to battle.

Torchic walked over to her and chirped uneasily, its eyes looked at her with worry; Lacie stared at the pokemon before timidly brushing her hand over Torchics head. Torchic smiled and shook its head.

"Tor! To Torchic." It chanted happily before the man who had been chased by the Poochyena and had been watching the whole battle, walked up to her.

"Thanks kid! I went out into the grass to study some of the wild pokemon and suddenly I got attacked by that Poochyena. You saved me today, thanks!" He grinned before opening his chocolate brown eyes to survey Lacie's face.

"Ah, now I know why you look so familiar; you're Normans girl! I'm sorry that I didn't realize who you were at first!" He said while scratching the back of his head in a timid way.

"Your Dad speaks very highly of you, I never believed it all but after seeing you in person and what you can do; I see why he talks like that!" He laughed making Lacie smile shyly at him.

"I'd love to chat with you more, but this isn't really the best place. Don't want to be attacked by other pokemon!" He chuckled while going around Lacie, he gestured for her to follow. The man who obviously was the professor led her all the way back into the town, past their houses until a tall building which Lacie concluded was his lab.

She almost hesitated as she went in, but she did anyway. Lacie had done to much today to be shy about this.

With that in her brain, Lacie followed behind the professor into his lab of pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Heyo! Yet another chapter is done! I hope you like this one. I wrote the battle scene for it to be more easier for people. I mean for me if I was Lacie I would have no CLUE what order to give out, so I thought let us just use that device once more shall we? And it worked well enough!  
>Love ya!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: AJourney?

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The lab was much cleaner than Lacie was expecting, it was orderly. All the books stacked nicely in alphabetical order, computers and machines that blinked were out of the way so no one would trip over them. In the Johto region she had been allowed into professor Elm's lab but it had been messy and disorganized, here it was flawlessly perfect. It also felt extremely homy to Lacie who felt comfortable in the environment.<p>

The professor turned to look at her with a wide grin as he grabbed her hand and violently shook it.

"Lacie, your actions today pale what your father has told me about you! Even though he told me you have never had a pokemon, if thats true then that was quite the performance just now." He stroked his beard for a second. "It seems that you truly do take after your father, Lacie." Lacie looked at him with wide eyes. He thought she had handled the situation well? But she had been scared out of her mind, she'd just done what anyone else would have done in that situation; she wasn't anything special. The professor placed both hands on Lacie's shoulders. "And to say thank you for what you did, you may keep that pokemon."

His words went in and out of Lacie's ears so fast that she just stood there, not able to think a coherent thought for the situation. "Uh.." Lacie's mouth closed, her tongue feeling like led.

"B-But professor…" Birch turned to look at her, that smile reminding Lacie of her Mom. "If my Dad has spoken to you about me then you should already know...t-that I am not particularly good with or around pokemon!" Lacie burst out in nervousness, her eyes widening as she proclaimed the words loudly.

Realizing her outburst Lacie bit her tongue for good measure.

Birch looked at her before closing his eyes and patting her on the shoulder but Lacie's gaze stayed on the floor in hot embarrassment.

"Lacie, your father has told me about all the good times, and the bad times." Lacie's eyes widened to a small degree. "But those reasons just make me even more sure that you will become a great trainer; if you work with your pokemon and take the time to understand them, to get to know them. This fear that your father spoke of-" Birch looked out the window, a thoughtful look covering his face like a thick mist. "It did not show while you battled today, no? When you battled today I saw a true trainer, someone that could change the world."

_"Change the world? Thats a big thing for such a small person such as myself…"_ Lacie took a chance and straightened up to look the professor in the eye.

"An actual trainer, professor?" He nodded before staring at her with a questionable glance, he obviously wanted to know what Lacie thought of this.

"If this is what you want, and that is what you think you see...I will try." Lacie sighed in defeat, she would certainly try but still how could she possible amount to anything?

"Thats good, I am sure you will not regret it Lacie. None of the trainers I have sent out have, they all had fun!" Turning to see the deep look on Lacie's face the professor swallowed and moved along to the next part.

"Anyway, Lacie. My son is in Route 103 at this time, looking up pokemon for me. It would be a good time to head his way and meet up with him, he could help you understand more. I know you are worried about this and probably scared, but." he leaned down to her. "It helps you grow up even more so then you are now. You'll never look at the world the same again, Lacie." Lacie wasn't sure if she was just in a very non-scared mode right now but when he said the last sentence she felt something in her stomach rush from excitement, was her subconscious really that excited because of this?

Lacie sighed.

"Sure thing professor." Birch smiled knowing he had won.

* * *

><p>To say that Lacie was not worried was an understatement, she was scared out of her skull and couldn't stop the trembling in her hands and shoulders.<p>

_ "Can I do this? The professor seems to have so much hope for me...I don't want to have it blow up in his face. I don't want to break his confidence in me…"_ Holding the biceps of her arms she made it to her new house in haste.

"Welcome back Lacie…." Mom stopped saying anything as she noticed her daughters un-comfort of everything, her eyes staring at the floor as if able to see the ghosts beneath it. "Um..Lacie? You ok over there?" Mom made her way over to Lacie with timid steps.

"Did you know Mom?" Lacie said in a small whispery voice, her eyes hidden because of her bangs.

Her Mom stared at her quite confused, racking her brain for what her daughter was asking her.

"Did you know that the professor would give me a pokemon?" Lacie snapped her head up to stare at her Mom, eyes full of fear, her shoulders trembled as if bearing the whole world on her shoulders.

"The professor gave you a pokemon!?" Mom shook her head before pacing around the table for a second, coming back to Lacie she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Lacie, that is just wonderful!" Lacie was dumbfounded.

"What?"  
>"You have no idea how happy this makes me, I have been trying to find a way to get you to become a trainer for awhile now." Mom's brown eyes softened towards Lacie as she seemed to think back. "I want you to live your life to the fullest, and being a trainer will help you much more than we ever could here at home." Lacie frowned before taking a deep breath, everyone thought this was good for her so it had to be, right?<p>

"I understand Mom, I am just worried. I have never been on my own or anything, and pokemon...it's just all so sudden!" Lacie plopped down in one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

"Lacie, between you and Macy I would trust you much more in that aspect. You are mature in most of your ways and still shy. You will do greatly." Lacie felt that feeling in her stomach again, the idea wasn't looking so bad. "And you already have a bank account with all the money you have saved, we'll even send you extra money just in case you ever need it." Her Mom stopped before scooping up Skitty from the floor. "But even with our help, this journey is your own to do. You won't have us along the way, that is when you turn to your pokemon and yourself."

Lacie closed her eyes and sat there for a second, taking a deep breath.

"I understand where you are coming from Mom, I am still frightened but I will try. For you, the professor, my pokemon...even Macy-"

"What about me!?" Lacie and Mom both looked over at the staircase. Macy was leaning against the railing. Her Zubat, that she had caught a year ago, was perched on her shoulder nuzzling at her skin.

"...It would seem that the professor has given me a pokemon and wishes for me to go on a journey to become a trainer." Lacie said bluntly, her eyes staying on the table before pushing some of her short blond hair out of her face.

Macy's face stayed still for a second before her eyes widened and she scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Is this a mad professor?" Macy broke out laughing when no one answered her questions. "Oh you aren't joking! Well this will certainly be interesting. You're too old to be a trainer sis, and personally I don't think you'd make it very far without running home back to Mom." Macy continued with a quick giggle, her Zubat crying in agreement.

Lacie's fists tightened at her sisters hurtful words, there were many times when Lacie was mad at Macy but now..she just wanted to punch her lights out. Lacie was a shy person but when it came to her family and keeping order she was quite good at it.

"...Really," Lacie rose from the chair, her fist tightening into a ball of clenched nerves. "If that is what you think, Macy-" Macy froze as her sister turned to her with a look of power. "Then I'll just have to prove it to you!" Lacie smiled at her little sister before dashing upstairs to pack her bag, Macy didn't move as her sister brushed past her.

"It seems that you evaluation of your sister was incorrect." Macy frowned before staring up the staircase as she heard the door close.

"Tch, she may be like that now but she won't be like that later!" Macy huffed but cast another small glance up the stairs before shouting that she was going to look at the boring town a little bit more; but her eyes stayed narrowed and almost saddened.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo….I heard you met a cute guy." Lacie turned, her full backpack swinging around shoulders. Macy was standing in my doorway as if she had never said rude things to her, her eyes stayed on the floor for a second before she flashed a sexy grin and a wink towards Lacie.<p>

Rolling her eyes, Lacie placed another book into her bag.

"Are you kidding Macy, he was like ten or eleven. I don't want to date a kid." Lacie said placing her black beanie over her short hair.

"Come on Lacie! He might be in his teens; that is kinda close to your age!" Macy said, Lacie turned to look at her sister. She obviously seemed off about something.

"Macy, I am 17. If he under 15 then I won't look his way at all. Now calm yourself and tell me what is really wrong." Lacie leaned against her desk and waited. Macy stopped talking and twiddled her thumbs together.

"Um...I just wanted to…" She took a deep breath before stretching out her hands towards Lacie. "I wanted to tell you to have a good trip and be safe." Macy said with a frown on her face.

Seeing her sister's discomfort Lacie took her hand and gave it a firm shake before letting it go and crushing her sister to her body in a hug.

"Macy, take care of Mom while I'm gone. She's going to be all alone when Dad isn't here. Keep her safe please." She could feel Macy nodding into her shoulder before letting her go.

"Goodbye little sister, be careful in life. I will see you again." Macy scoffed before turning to leave.

"You're talking about a great pokemon trainer here! Of course I'll be fine." And with those final words, Macy left the room.

Lacie couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, her sister couldn't hide the fact that she would actually miss her, and that brought confidence to Lacie who quietly took out the pokeball; she stared fixedly at the red and white ball in her hand. So much power lay in her fingers, but was it enough to change the world? Maybe she'd never know. But what she didn't know was that she was to learn.

"Come on out, Torchic." Lacie said in a loud voice, the pokeball split open; that same blinding light burst from inside to land on the floor and formed her pokemon.

Torchic chirped and shook its head before cocking its head at her.

"Hello, I am Lacie."

"Tor!" The bird jumped up and down with happy springs in each one, its eyes closed as if smiling.

"I am not very good with pokemon such as yourself Torchic...but I want to learn how. So please, please help me become a better person who faces their fears!" Lacie explained with a desperate look. Torchic looked at Lacie who had leaned down to sit on her knees before it. Doing a silent chirp the bird hopped over to her and flapped up one of its wings that ghosted over Lacie's cheek. She stayed still as Torchic hopped into her lap and snuggled into her stomach.

"Is that a yes? Will you help me Torchic?" Torchic looked up at her with black eyes that sparked with an overabundance of happiness as if saying: 'of course I will, silly master!'

Lacie couldn't help but smile, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Thank you Torchic, I will try my best to be the greatest master over y-..." Lacie stopped and Torchic looked at her worriedly. "No I don't want to be a master over you." Lacie took a deep breath and decided in that minute that she would make the best out of this. "Torchic, may I ask you instead; will you be my friend and aid me. May I be your friend instead of a master. Help me because you want to not because you have to." Lacie smiled pressing her forehead to the bird that nodded frantically with a cute shrill cry.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Lacie hugged the pokemon before standing up. "Do you mind if I carry you?" Torchic seemed to smile. "T-then let us go!" And of they went to head for Route 103, a Torchic who seemed very satisfied with it's new _friend_ and a girl who was so incredibly happy that it made her Mom look twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Heyo! Another chapter is done with, I am sorry for not updating sooner we had a huge assignment due in english; one right after the other and I was not prepared because I decided to put it of till the last minute. The only good that came out of it was that I learned I can totally memorize a poem in a day. And here I thought I wasn't that smart lol.

Sorry for any that really wanted to read the next chapter!

And also I am not sure when I will be updating this, I'm afraid that I don't have a set schedule since everyday is a roller coaster ride around where I am.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Love ya


	5. Chapter 5: If it's a battle you want

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The trees loomed up over Lacie's head like giants, their leaves bouncing up and down in the wind like a ball against pavement. The bright sun poked through the branches causing blotches of light to be cast around in every direction like paint from a spray can.<p>

It was around the same area that Lacie had met the professor, but she had gone farther; high up ledges caused her to go around and through the deep dark grass that shifted under feet, climbing up to the top of her pants. Anything could be down there, she didn't really want to think what could be down there.

"Torchic!" Torchic had recently moved from Lacie's grip to hunker down upon her shoulder like a carrier pigeon, nestled quite nicely and firmly to her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Lacie gazed down as the grass to see a small Wurmple crawling over her feet, she forced a small smile before shifting to move it from her foot; it moved quite easily and didn't seem to mind that she had to touch him in the moving of his body. "Sorry little one." Lacie whispered before forcing herself out of the grass and into a walkway.

"Finally we made it out of the forest." Torchic nodded before poking Lacie on the side of her face. "Hey, what?" Lacie scowled at the bird that pointed with its beak to her left. Lacie turned in a way that looked a little like a twirl, using one foot to twist her around on the other; Lacie's eyes widened as she saw where the walkway ended. Another town lay at the end of the gravel, houses with various paint jobs, flowers bursting around each, and trees circling around it like Littleroot Town.

"How cute." Lacie clasped her hands in front before casting a wide grin. Torchic flapped its tiny wings as Lacie entered into the town, noting the two weird buildings with a red roof and one with a blue roof that was near the houses.

"Oh shit!" Hearing a muttered curse and a crash, Lacie turned to see a young man. From what she could see, he had tripped and dropped a huge box he had been carrying towards the blue roofed building.  
>Biting her lip nervously, Lacie walked over to where the man had fallen; the contents of the box had spilled, tiny spray cans were littered throughout the grass like leaves in the autumn.<p>

"Um, you ok?" Lacie knelt down on her knees and began picking up some of the bottles with hasty fingers, the man stopped and looked at her with a thankful grin.

"Thank you, miss! I appreciate your kindness. I was just bringing these potions to the Poke-Mart but tripped on a stupid soda can.." He pointed to a garbage can near there where some trash was clawing its way out of it as if it were alive.

"Well..y-you aren't hurt right?" Lacie asked kindly, placing the bottles into the box that she had up righted. The potions clinked together as if made of plastic as she placed them along the bottom of the plastic box.

"No, I'm pretty sturdy." He laughed before thumping a hand to his chest as if to demonstrate causing Lacie to giggle kindly.

"If you don't mind my asking, but, what is a 'Poke-Mart'?" He turned to look at her as if she had grown a second head, he shook his head with sympathy before pointing to the building with the blue roof.

"That is the Poke-Mart." He took a quick look at her, his eyes brushing down before going back to her face. "Are you a new trainer?" Lacie tensed and suddenly felt bashful, his eyes turned to Torchic who was watching from where it had laid down for a second.

"Uh...yeah."  
>"I understand, new trainers wouldn't usually know this. The Poke-Mart is a place where you can buy these potions-" He took one of the spray cans out of the box, showing Lacie each side. "These heal your pokemon after they battle or during the battle. Then we have pokeballs which you carry your pokemon in all the time. And then other items that you'll find out along the way." He winked before shifting his eyes to the red roofed building.<p>

"Do you know what that is, miss?" Lacie turned to look at it.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Pokemon Center, where you can heal your pokemon for free whenever you want; it's open 24 hours. You use that when you are either out of potions or just not using the potions to save money."

* * *

><p>I turned to face the man and give a quick nod of my head. "Thank you for teaching me, sir. I have heard this before but was a little rusty on the main points; I appreciate your kindness." Flashing me a tiny grin, the man quickly knelt on the ground and rustled through the box; that smile remained on his face as he pulled out seven of the potions.<p>

"Here you can have these." He placed the potions in my hands. "For helping, of course." He added quickly with a timid look before giving a quick wave and walking off towards the PokeMart.

"You're welcome…" I couldn't help but smile at his receding back as he disappeared into the store. Having someone be kind to me on my first day out was a great relief, I liked it. Besides the few people in my town, not many people had conversed with me; it was reassuring that I could do this.

The wind of warmth and summer beat over my shoulder, casting its way up into the sky before I turned to find Torchic raising to jump up into my awaiting arms.

"Well Torchic, everyone seems...nice and kind. Like they actually want to help!" Torchic nodded, rubbing its head against my neck in a cute way.

Some of the people waved at me as I calmly walked through the town, and back into the woods; an older looking sign clearly told me that I was in Route 103.

_"So Brendan is here somewhere.." _Passing many overhanging cliffs of dirt and grass, I saw the top of Brendan's white hat above some grass where he was kneeling in. A small little lake lay in front of him...actually it was more like a puddle where a few random pokemon lay drinking from it as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey, Brendan!" I called out and immediately shoved a hand across my mouth to shut me up, but Brendan was already standing up and turning to me. A wide smile crawled across his lips, parting them to show off his teeth.

"Lacie!" Brendan exclaimed, his eyes going down to see Torchic staring up at him with beady eyes. "So Dad gave you a pokemon! That's awesome…" His smile faltered as Brendan went into deep thought. I almost was uncomfortable as he turned to look back up at my with a sly smile.

"Come on Lacie, battle with me." My eyes widened at the request. An actual battle? Dad used to talk about having them all the time at the gym, he had said many time how fun they were and enjoyable for the trainer and pokemon. I had actually never seen a battle up close; but there were first times for everything and I guess that this time would be a good learning experience.

I swallowed. "Sure thing Brendan… bring it." I couldn't stop my fingers started shaking as I watched Brendan pull out a pokeball and through it over his head; the pokeball burst open sending out a blue pokemon that I had to rack my head for the name.

_"Come on, you used to study this in school…..Mudlet...no….Mudle...no Mudkip? Yes!" _

Torchic looked up at me, its beady eyes asking or begging.

"Ok, water type. Ember won't work." Torchic nodded at my words before jumping out off my arms and out into the grass between us.

I couldn't stop the trembles that were starting to rush down my legs. _"Come on…" _

Brendan was shouting a command, what had he said? I didn't have time to remember as I saw the Mudkip rushing forward.

Time stilled as I watched Mudkip inch closer.

_"Come ON!...It's tackle!"_

"Torchic, dodge to the left and use Scratch; twice if you can!" I said as loud as I could so that Torchic could hear me well enough.

Time flowed back as Torchic gave a loud squawk and skipped towards to the left before shooting towards Mudkip punching him away using its beak.

_"He'll use another Tackle. Come on!" _I continued to chant 'come on' in my head, urging myself on as the battle continued. This was my first battle, this was where I had to prove myself; everything was weighing on this.

I had to know if I was good enough, as good as everyone kept saying I was; because I didn't believe a word of it. I wasn't special, I was me. So I was going to be the best me I could be.

"Almost there." I muttered before tapping my foot to an unknown beat that ran through my head like a river on a spring day after winter.

My tapping go louder and more frantic as the tune got more upbeat.

"Torchic, now twirl and use one more peck and end it with an ember!" I called out the last command as Mudkip was spraying water our way, a strong stream coming right towards Torchic who got both its feet soaked before able to jump away.

I felt my heart clench as Torchic tripped slightly from the water but dodged the next Water Gun and following out my command.

Mudkip fell down, its eyes closing and I knew without even looking at my device that Mudkip was out for the count.

"_Come o-... shut up. I did it."_ I sighed breathing in the air of the woods the whistled around me like a flute, I couldn't stop the twirl as Torchic jumping into my arms into a comfy hug.

When the one way twirl was done I hugged Torchic tightly.

The song in my head had stopped but my mind still felt in the middle of a buzz.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you my friend. I can't even tell you how thankful I am." I pulled back to look at Torchic who stared happily back. "With you as my friend… I think we can do anything." The fear of pokemon… it was disappearing slowly, I could feel it ebbing away like snow in summer.

When I had started out barely a few minutes ago I felt as I couldn't do anything but now I felt like it had risen to a maybe. Maybe I could try, and I would give it my best because I no longer could go home without proving to my Mom, and Macy that I could live on my own and do my own thing. I would try.

But something still felt weird… but what it was, I have no clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Sorry this chapter took so long! Lots of crap is happening at school, I mean alot. It's so pathetic and whatever, so thats why I didn't have time; trying to deal with everything :)  
>Hope you liked this chapter.<p>

Review any cool ideas you have about the story! I'd love to hear what you got!

-Jinx


	6. Chapter 6: Rain and More Rain

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Brendan was smiling, it was so wide that it hurt his face. His dad had been right about Lacie, she seemed built for the battle field; she seemed bred for being a trainer.<p>

Lacie had surprisingly done a little twirl and now stood in front of him, hugging her Torchic to her like it was the only thing keeping her bolted to the world. She had just received a pokemon and yet Brendan couldn't help but be surprised at the closeness of her and Torchic; he had been with his pokemon for a long time but they had not clicked to quickly. It had taken a few weeks.

Chuckling, Brendan made it over to Lacie and placed his hand on her shoulder; his grin still occupying his face as if it were permanent.

At the touch of his hand Lacie turned around using one foot to push around with, her smile was broad to and Brendan could almost see the tears of happiness in her eyes.

_"So she is that happy that she was crying, huh?" _Brendan didn't cry often, barely at all. So it was startling to see someone cry after they had won.

"You did great, Lacie. You truly are a great trainer and I hope you know that!" Brendan clapped his hands in glee, showing his childish happiness; he couldn't help it, he was still a young teen after all.

Her face brightened to a small shade of red that brushed over the tops off her cheeks like pollen as she smiled shyly and looked down at her Torchic.

"Thank you Brendan. I've never been a battler, at all… I feel more confident now." Brendan wasn't sure if crying gave the impression of confidence but he shrugged it off.

"For your first time, that was awesome." Blue eyes shifted to stare at Torchic causing Brendan to realize how beat up poor Torchic looked. "Your Torchic is wounded, here let me-" he tore off his backpack and brought out a potion. "let me heal your friend."The spray can was suspended in air by his hand for a second before Lacie nodded and Brendan quietly sprayed the mist over the pokemon that shook in Lacie's hands. The scratches and small bruises disappeared from the feathers, allowing Torchic to chirp in glee.

Lacie smiled at the change.

"Thank you once more Brendan." But Brendan was already pulling a clump of dollar bills from his pocket and counting out a few bills; Lacie cocked her head to the side in confusion. Seeing this Brendan quickly explained.

"For winning against me, I have to pay you for winning." Her eyes widened and shoved one hand out towards him in a stop motion.

"No, I can't take your money!" She said in an exasperated tone. "Can't we just do this because...we uh..wanted to have fun?" No matter what Lacie said, Brendan still forced the money into her hands and made her clench her hands around them.  
>"It's yours now. Trainers usually pay themselves, some richer ones will give you more so be prepared."<p>

Lacie bit her lip quite openly and sighed expressing her feelings on the exchange of money but didn't say anything else.

"Now Lacie let's-" his words were cut short as lightning split across the sky bringing forth a loud crack of thunder that burst their eardrums. It seemed to shake the earth as the rain shot down from the sky; plummeting from the eyes of heaven itself.

"Come on! Let's get back home!" Brendan yelled as the wind whipped and both of them took of running, zipping up their jackets that they tore from their bags. Torchic was called into its pokeball where it stayed warm while Lacie became soaked.

His warm hand grasped hers as they ran through the pelting rain, through the tiny town and through the wet grass that twisted around their feet causing trips of every kind.

"We're almost there," Brendan turned around to help Lacie, who had tripped, up to her feet.

Thunder was just piercing the sky like a claw to skin when they burst into the lab.

The professor turned around at their loud slam of the door, he cast a smile at his son who did a small wave as he wiped some of the mud off of his shoes that clung darkly to the white laces.

"Wow, it sure started up quickly!" Lacie placed her hands on her knees and bent to steady her cold legs that had small beads of water dripping down them. Brendan cast a glance at Lacie before he began to laugh a light good-hearted laugh that filled the room with warmth. He smacked a small hand to Lacie's shoulder, stretching his arm till it was straight to do so since she was much taller than him.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He said taking deep breaths as he laughed out the words, it seemed to spread as Lacie giggled at his actions.

"Indeed, I don't usually run." Lacie had never seen the use for running unless she was near pokemon, so she did not run often; she realized that it was kinda fun.

"Seems like you two are getting along well!" The professor announced as he closed the book he'd been leafing through. "So how did things go before it started to rain cats and dogs out there?" Brendan stopped laughing.

"You should have seen it Dad, Lacie totally blew me out of the water! We had a battle and she won hands down!" Brendan explained his story using his hands to span out into the air around him causing Lacie to duck as they neared her cheek.

The professor looked at Lacie at his sons words.

"Seems that I was right to give you a pokemon, Lacie. You and them will go far as a trainer. I'm sure that both you and pokemon will change the world." There was that sentence that made Lacie curl into herself to think about those words, she turned away as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"I will try, professor. But don't expect much, please." Birch's eyes widened as Brendan looked at Lacie as well.

"Hmm." Birch strode up to Lacie who looked up at him, placing a hand on her shoulder Birch turned Lacie to look up at him fully. "I know you're worried and not confident but I always expect something great from my trainers that I help because then they know that I am believing in them to do whatever they think is best. I want you to go out there and just do your best, as long as you're having fun then do it." Lacie stared up into his warm eyes and smiled before taking his hand in hers and giving a broad nod.

"I will."

* * *

><p>The professor had ordered these weird boxes that he called 'pokedex' which, after he explained to me, seemed very nifty. I would no longer need to use my device to know how low my pokemon's gage was, it gave me data on pokemon that I encountered and could do a few other things by hooking up certain things; the pokedex sounded awesome for any trainer and for me it would be a big help.<p>

The pokeballs that Brendan gave me would also aid my journey as well, I could get more pokemon with them...if I wanted. The thought of getting more pokemon frightened me at first, I mean how would I keep order? But after giving it some deep thought, the idea didn't seem that bad actually. If I had more friends I wouldn't be lonely and neither would Torchic who was sleeping in the pokeball and not riding on my shoulder as I left the lab.

Brendan had warned me not to go out because the weather was still bad but it had calmed down enough that I could walk through it quite calmly.

It actually is pleasant to feel the water flowing down your skin and down underneath your clothes to your under clothes, soaking them as well. The water from the sky bounced from my hair to my mouth that parted so I could lick up the fresh water that drifted into my throat.

I loved the rain, it had shocked me before when it started so quickly but now I could walk through it without a care, it reminded me of the flow of time for some reason as if time was actually moving slower than usual, as if I was going to be out here for an eternity instead of only a couple of minutes.

And as I walked I knew that being a pokemon trainer could be fun, I was going to do this and have fun as the professor said I should.

Thunder rolled as lighting struck around the sky lighting up the ground around me and the pokemon that rushed for cover.

It was beautiful.


End file.
